


Red Right Ankle

by NoodleMcSausage



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, How do tags even work, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Post canon, Sex, Violentine, idk just want something new, just need a change in scene, pls read lol, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleMcSausage/pseuds/NoodleMcSausage
Summary: "How did I do?" She whispered in my ear."How do you think it went?" I ask her back.I could feel her smile into it, "Pretty well considering I got you to scream," She chuckles, "Wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole school."





	Red Right Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know I haven't updated my other story for like five days lol. I really don't know what else I want to do with it, but I really want to try my hand at smut, I've never written it before, and I definitely haven't attempted to write it. It feels so odd since I'm not very experienced, but whatever I'm going to actually attempt. Tell me if you hate it or love it, or if you hate me. The song is Red Right Ankle by the Decemberists
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

The night sky was riddled in stars, exposing the night sky. I remember in school, how the teachers would talk about not being able to see the stars in big cities. Now, they're all I can see at night. The moon left an illuminating glow across everything susceptible to the shine. The fire in front of us was warm on my face, I could feel it's warmth, it almost felt like an invisible hand reaching out to touch me depending on how the slight wind would blow it. Aj dangled a stick in the fire, letting it catch ablaze and then blowing it out repeatedly. He and Willy have grown close over the last several weeks, growing a bond that makes him act like a little boy again. They spent a lot of their days keeping watch together, or building mud pies, or even trying to catch frogs out by the old shack.

Violet sat across from me, still hesitant about sitting near me. Her eye covered with a bandage, irreparable after the explosion. Her face still contained a pinkish hue, where the scar tissue resided. It spiderwebbed almost, where the flames licked her face, reaching out in different directions. She carried her usual expression, wearing a frown that is almost irreversible. Her one eye fixed on the fire, but I would catch it looking at my leg sometimes, or even at my face. The summer night is muggy and infested with mosquitos. The fire helps keep them away sometimes, but they do get me. 

I got up to go to my room, moving from the wooden bench that I sat on. Aj handed me my crutches, knowing that it was time to go, he walks behind me to the dorms. Ericson's Boarding School was no longer a school, but it became a bigger part of us. It became a home that Aj and I could share. He was so much happier here, he almost started to look relaxed, which is saying something for Aj, he's always on edge, always ready to fight. He's also always ready to learn, he remembers everything that I tell him. He remembers the little things and he never forgets the most important things. I love that about him, that and that he's a part of me.

"Clem?" He says and I stop to look at him, "I'm glad your not a monster." His face looks like he's about to frown. 

I kneel down to his level the best that I can, "You did the right thing kiddo," I look him in the eyes, "I love you, Alvin Junior, don't you ever forget that." I tell him. It's true, I do love him. He's become my one single cause for still being here. Everything that I've done has been to keep him safe and alive.

"I love you, too Clem," He says, "Even if you were a monster, I wouldn't never forget that."

Light footsteps approach us, "Hey," Violet's voice says quietly. I get back up to my feet and face her now, "Can I talk to you for a bit?" She asks. 

I look at Aj, "Go tuck yourself in, I'll be in there after you," I tell him. He turns to leave, walking to our room and then closes the door. "What's up?" I ask her.

She awkwardly slouched, holding her left arm in her right hand. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" She asks. She didn't make eye contact with me, but I nodded anyway. 

Violet led me the opposite direction we were heading and opened a door at the end of the corridor, I hobbled in on my crutches, looking at Violet's room. There were poster and pictures from the time before. Most of them were peeling off of the wall from the years of neglect. She had pictures of her and the twins, or her and Louis. Even random female celebrities. Most were fully clothed, some were more scantily dressed. Her room was laid out almost identically to my own, except there was only one bed. I'm sure after the outbreak and everyone left that she had plenty of time to get rid of the other bunks. 

"Make yourself at home," She says with her arms spread outwards. I slowly make my way to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. She sits next to me, her right leg touching the knee of my missing one.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her tentatively, not sure where she wants this conversation to go. Her fingers touch my left one, my missing ring finger even felt like she was touching it. I so badly wanted her to hold my hand again.

She looks in her lap, "First, I want to say that I'm sorry," she says. 

I look at her confused, "Sorry for  _what?"_ I ask her. 

She takes in a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I blamed you when I got taken," She starts, "When I saw Minnie... I couldn't help myself, I wanted everything to work with her as it did before. "

"Vi," I sigh, "Don't apologize to me," I tell her, "I understand that everything happened fast and that things weren't very certain."

She shakes her head, "I also want to tell you that- fuck," she closes her one eye, "I wanted to tell you that I still have feelings for you." Those words hit my heart really hard, it made my blood rush, wanting to reach out and kiss her. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Are you sure?" I ask her, I want it to be true, I want to have Violet. I need Violet. We're both headstrong, but that's what keeps us together. Her loyalty is what stood out to me when I first met her. 

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," She speaks lightly. "I don't know if you still feel that way, or if you hate me now... But I just wanted to tell you because I couldn't keep going on letting you think that I hate you. I didn't want things to end up as it did with Brody," She explains. 

She looks at me now, and I grip her hand. "Oh, Vi...," I start but then decide against using words. I lean in a kiss her on the lips, bringing my other hand to the nape of her neck. I push my lips harder against hers, harder than I did before. She didn't even try to pull away, in fact, she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and warm, she lightly bit my bottom lip. My body squirmed a little, and Violet could tell that I was enjoying it. I could feel her tongue run across my lips, it made a feral sounding moan erupt. My cheeks started to heat up as the embarrassment set in.

Violet's hands grasped at my waist, pulling my body towards the top of the bed, and she climbed above me, her hands held up her weight. She pushed her lips harder against mine, it was nearly overwhelming. My body could barely comprehend what was happening, There was a certain type of hunger in that kiss that I could barely put my finger on. My lips seemed to keep up with hers, feeling sloppier by the second. Her lips suddenly moved away from mine but kept contact with my skin. Her lips moved to my neck, softly sucking on the skin there. It made me squirm, my legs seemed to have a mind of their own, hips trying to make contact with anything.

Violet's hands worked fast, she started to unzip my jacket, she moved back up to my lips while I slipped it off and onto the floor. My hands wandered to her hoodie next, pulling the hooded vest from her slender shoulders and then proceeding to toss it on the floor. Our torsos were only clad in thin t-shirts. My hands went to Violet's hips as my body sat up, her lips continued to pull at mine, nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip some more, I tried to reciprocate that back to her. My fingers wandered under her t-shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath.  Wanting to touch all of it and all of her. 

Violet pulled back from my face, her breath labored, "Holy shit," She huffs.

"Right?" I tell her, noticing that my breath is just as equally labored. The feelings became more apparent, my hands shook, and my lips felt swollen from the rough kissing. My legs shook, wanting to feel more, to gain more friction of some sort. 

Her fingers play with the hem of my shirt, "I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to do things with me," She starts to explain, with a hint of a smile on her face, "But can I take your shirt off?" She asks.

I take another deep breath before nodding my head and helping her pull it off of me. My skin. Littered with scars and scratches from my time out on the road. A bullet wound here and branding there. Violet's fingers surpass them and proceed to take off my bra. I let her, feeling the nervousness kick in again. I wasn't entirely sure how I even felt about my own body, let alone what someone else will think about it. I let her though, knowing that there's nothing to be scared of. 

As she lifts my bra off, I start to take her shirt off, looking at her near perfect skin. Pale but warm, I touched the open skin with my fingers. It's smooth with light peach fuzz covering it. Something about touching her skin set some sort of inferno off inside of me, wanting to uncover it.

She took her bra off with her shirt, I couldn't help but stare at her as my fingers traced her slight figure. I've never touched another girl's bare breast, but I've seen breasts in pictures or in communities where some women just never cared. I reached my fingers up to trace them, to feel the weight of them in my hand. 

Violet's eye was closed, her jaw tightened, I rolled us over so I am now on top. I move so I'm in between her thighs, holding myself up now. I kiss Violet on the lips again, but this time I trail down her neck, feeling the warmth that she radiated. Her breathing was still heavy, and it only continued to get heavier, she made slight noises when I got closer to her breasts, but I would pass them on purpose. Her legs try to wrap around me, which told me that I was doing a good job. Eventually, she got fed up being teased and pulled me down to her breasts. I obliged, taking special care to be gentle but rough at the same time. When I got to the nipple, I looked up questioningly but decided  _fuck it why not?_

I lightly sucked on it, ran my tongue across her right breast, my right hand playing with her left one. Then she flipped us again, our bare chests touching in the process. This time, she straddled my good leg, her thigh in between my two. Again, she kissed my neck, and worked down to my boobs, just as I did to her. The feeling was nothing short of electric, she lightly kissed me, and used her tongue a lot. As she got to the nipple, my body became more aware of its own arousal. My fingers gripped her back, wanting to show her how much I was enjoying myself.

I never thought of myself as a sexual person, but I suppose I never thought anyone would ever get me to strip my clothes off so easily. It's so strange because it's an experience that I would never have expected, especially with another girl. Violet is so soft and easy to be comfortable with.

She worked her way down my abdomen, and I could feel my hips jerk upwards, wanting the contact that she was willing to give. Her eye was engulfed with need and want,  I could only think of myself looking the same. 

"Is this okay?" She asks, "You can tell me if you want to stop," she tells me.

"I'm o...okay," I finally get out, "Keep- Keep going." My voice is shaky, but I know what I want. My body was mostly speaking for me telling me what I needed to know.

"Okay, still, if you change your mind I won't be upset with you," She reassures me. 

"I know Vi, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it," Using the same type of logic she used earlier. I watched the warm candlelight reflect off of her hair, casting shadows on her face. Her hands trailed from my breasts to my pants, she unbuttons them and then gives the soft skin there a kiss. My legs started shaking from either nerves or excitement or maybe both. 

She gently shimmies off my tight fitting cargo pants, being careful of the missing portion of my leg, as well as taking my boot off. She also took her boots off, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. She kissed from the inside of my knee upwards to my underwear. She skipped the area, climbing back towards my face, kissing me softly. 

She pulled away, and looked at me deeply, "I just want you to know that I've never done this before," She tells me, "But I want to do a good job, so please tell me if something is wrong or if you're uncomfortable."

"I will," I tell her, "It's my first time too."

"Good," She says back, "Then you won't even know if I was bad," She jokes, "Kidding, you will definitely know."

Before I have time to reply she kisses me hard again and pulls my legs upwards, feeling my thighs to my behind. She squeezed it, probably trying to be funny, but a moan released from my mouth. I feel my hips rock forward, her kissing continues down my neck again, sucking a lot harder now. Her hands find their way back to my panties, lightly beginning to rub down there. At first, I don't feel much, and then she adjusts her hand finding the sweet spot. The feral groan returned, only much louder now. My hands scratched at her bare back, feeling her breasts up against my own again. Something about it was so sexy in an odd way, my body loves how it feels.

My chest lurches outward, my body trying to get as much stimulation as possible. I try to silence my mouth by kissing Violet's neck. The tension in my lower stomach grew, and so did the motion of Violet's hand. Just as I think that release would find me, Vi's movement stops, and she cocks her single but singed eyebrow at me. She then goes to take my panties off, pulling them with care for my leg. 

Although I've gotten this far, I genuinely feel embarrassed for my lack of clothing. I've always been such a private person, focused on what I want to focus on, I never have experienced anything like this. Violet must have seen the look of fear run across my face because she says, "I think you're beautiful Clem, anybody who can't see that is clearly stupid. I have one eye and I can see it." She jokes, "There's something I want to try," she continues, "I just want to say that... I just want to say that I love you, and you're really going to like this."

Before I could say that I loved her too, or even think about it, her face ducked between my legs, letting me rest my legs on her shoulders. I felt her lightly kiss me, and then it turned into more of a lick, and then more of a suck. My legs shook with an intensity to great for words. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a loud moan, something I've never done before. 

Her words circulated my mind, her telling me that she loved me.

She pauses slightly, "Didn't realize girls got you so excited," She says snarkily.

My body was so enticed with what it was feeling, and how I wanted to release so badly, I didn't even think of my response, "Only girls that I'm in love with," I said quickly. 

This made her look up from between my legs momentarily, and then delve back in. It was like my mind went on vacation while my body made its own choices, my fingers laced through her hair, pulling her face in closer as if it were possible. 

Then all at once, the tension seemed to break and my body felt like it was pulsating all around. Violet kept going throughout the pulsing, seemingly making it last longer. It's feeling is indescribable, and chaotic. She pulled away from my legs and laid next to me. She put her arms around me, her bare torso pressed against my back. My appendages continued to feel the shaking feeling for some time after.

"How did I do?" She whispered in my ear.

"How do you think it went?" I ask her back.

I could feel her smile into it, "Pretty well considering I got you to scream," She chuckles, "Wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole school." 

"Shut up," I say with a laugh, "I did not scream that loud."

"On the contrary," She says, "You were definitely loud, and I can't wait to see how jealous Louis is in in the morning." 

She squeezes me tighter as I pretend to try and leave her bed. I finally feel the sweat that built up on my body, the saltiness of it on my upper lip. "Don't you want me to, uh...," I gesture to what we just did.

"Fuck me?" Violet says with a laugh, "It's okay for now, you can pay me back next time," She says jokingly, "Honestly I wasn't expecting to even get that far today."

"Yeah, me neither," I tell her, "You're sure though?" I ask again.

"I'm tired Clem, as I said, get me back another time," She says, "Besides, I'm really tired." 

"Me too," I say with a yawn. 

"Oh, and Clem?" I reply with a soft hmmm, "I'm in love with you too."

That night, all I could think about was Violet and how much she meant to me. The events from the night replayed in my head over and over. My body relived it again and again. Violet and Aj are all I need, and I'll fight until the end of the earth to keep it like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this went, I was about to fall asleep while writing this, not out of boredom but more or less sleep deprivation.


End file.
